


Am I a Monster? Real or Not Real?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Enobaria questions if she’s a monster.





	Am I a Monster? Real or Not Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

I look at the girl in the mirror. She doesn’t look young. She looks worn down. The bags under her eyes are huge. Her once shiny black hair is now greasy. Her teeth point in  a terrifying matter at the end. She doesn’t look like a Victor.  

She looks like the monster she might be. The woman who wll never get married because who would want to marry such a monster? Someone who killed a child with her teeth. Her therapist tells her no. Not real. That she is not a monster after she asks, but she still not sure. 

She knows nothing.


End file.
